say you love me
by kai-itachi21
Summary: AU...what would be the life of this two different persons.......(SasuHina)
1. prolouge

SAY YOU LOVE ME...... A sasu/hina fic......AU. College students....what would be the life of these two different persons.  
  
Konoha.....inside a car towards the Hyuuga mansion...  
  
Sasuke POV.....  
  
I live for only one purpose and that is to kill my damned traitor of an older brother who caused the death of our parent's, that person who caused me so much pain. That incident left me alone in the world but I've come to realize do I really need anyone? Hell no. being a loner gave me the freedom to do everything I want to do. But some people really can't stay out of my life. They even had the gall to ask me to come back to marry their daughter?! The Hyuuga clan are the most arrogant people in the world. Just because they are the greatest bloodline of Konoha, that doesn't mean that they have the right to order everyone around like servants! For me they are full of shit and a pain in the neck. The more I think of them, the more I hate them. Peace really is very far from me. I could have turn back if I want to but they mention that my parent's knew of this. In fact Itachi should be the one to marry her but since he's out of the picture, the responsibility falls on me. But two things are for sure, I will make the rules and never to fall in love with her- Hyuuga Hinata.  
  
Konoha college dormitory....standing at a balcony and looking at the stars after reading the letter from her father......  
  
Hinata's POV......  
  
Does he really hate me so much to do this to me? I accepted all the hurtful words he had said, the things done to me because of my weakness and deemed as a worthless clan member. I was even told to leave the house because he cannot abide the sight of me and my perfect little sister would be the new successor, I accepted that because I felt at last I would be able to have the freedom I craved for so long, to be able to pursue my dreams without having to live through their criticism but not this! A marriage to an unknown person and bear his children? No way! I want to marry the person that I love and be the mother of his kids. I even found him, my best friend – Uzumaki Naruto, the most wonderful and cheerful person I've ever met – he's the one I wanted to share my life with not to the stranger Uchiha Sasuke. At the end of the letter held a certain threat, I mustn't refuse the marriage or be banished from Konoha forever and I know that my father can do that. I thought I am free but never from my family after all.........  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Inside the Hyuuga mansion...  
  
Sasuke's scowling at the man in his front – Hyuuga Hiashi.  
  
"You want me to marry your daughter?" "Yes, you're bloodline mustn't die out and you cannot turn your back on this because the agreement was made a long time ago. And I believe you don't have the guts to refuse your parent's wishes?" Hiashi said wile looking sternly at Sasuke.  
  
At the mention of his parent's, he instantly lowered his gaze but inside he's burning with rage. _(arrogant old man!)_ He thought.  
  
Hiashi continued "it's settled then. She's still at her school dormitory so you'll be married by proxy. And also you are to continue your studies at the same school she's attending and keep an eye on her. You've already been enrolled at Konoha College and the both of you shall live in a house near the school. It's been fully furnished and you may go there to take your baggage and also to have a look, her stuff will be sent there. I'll be paying for your studies so no problem there. And lastly, produce heirs soon. Is that understood Uchiha Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke replied "no. first old man, I don't need your bloody money, I have enough for two to last a lifetime. Second I'll go to college whenever I want and lastly, you cannot command me to have children with your daughter immediately. She's my age which is quite young and I still got to see her if she's passable enough for my taste. Got that?"  
  
Hiashi looking back with an eyebrow raised "whatever. Be here tomorrow morning for the wedding. You may find her at Konoha College for she has many friends there. But do it the day after tommorow. You may leave." _(That boy's arrogance is quite good for the Hyuuga family. Now Hinata, you must do your duty)_ he thought.  
  
Sasuke goes to their so called would be house on his car with his baggage. The house looked quite big for the two of them and quite beautiful. The garden is full of different kinds of flowers and as he goes inside, he cannot help but smile at the design of it. Typical taste of a young person dominates the surroundings. The dining room is okay. There are two bedrooms, one he presumed as the master's bedroom (he and Hinata's would be bedroom, but I have a feeling she would refuse) he thought. Also there are two restrooms; the kitchen is built-in. all in all, very good.  
  
"I'd better a shower and have a good and long sleep. Hope there would be no nightmares". While taking a shower, he cannot help but think what he's would be wife looked liked._ (Maybe she's pretty, and her father told him that she's quite known at her school. Hmph. Maybe it's because she's a Hyuuga nothing else. Hmm...I'd worry about it after the wedding.)_ After taking a shower and toweling himself dry, he put on his robe and started unpacking his things. The cabinet is very big and just enough to accommodate his clothes and other stuffs.  
  
After finishing his arrangement, Sasuke got into the bed and slept. God proved merciful for the nightmares left him alone. 


	2. wedding

Chapter 2  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
He's standing near the windows of his bedroom looking at the beautiful morning that touches the garden outside. He'd been prepared since 6:30 and he couldn't stop the pained smile forming at his lips.  
  
"Father, mother in a few hours my life would be changed forever. Marriage to a young woman I've never met. Like me she's just doing the work of a dutiful daughter. And I'll be facing an uncertain future with her".  
  
After taking a deep breath he looked down on his wristwatch decided to be off to the marriage ceremony – which he feels like would his funeral – he got into his car and sped off to the Hyuuga estate......  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
She's standing near her room windows gazing at the morning and couldn't help to stop the tears running down to her cheeks.  
  
"My freedom and dreams would be gone forever. In a matter of hours, I'm going to be Lady Uchiha Hinata. Hahaue, pls. guide me and give me the strength to face my future with him. I promise to be a good wife like what you always wanted me to be".  
  
After wiping the tears from her face she thought _"I must be strong enough to face this like what Naruto-kun always told me to be"_ and smiled at the memory. Naruto.....she suddenly remembered she had to be ready now because he'll be coming at 8:00 to collect her as he usually does for they always go to class together. And looking around she had to pack her things for she'll be living in a different house and she'll just ask him for help to accomplish this.  
  
_"He's bound to ask me what's going on......"_ Hinata thought.  
  
8:30 a.m.  
  
The ceremony took only 30 minutes. It started at 8:00 just in time of Sasuke's arrival. A branch member of the clan by the name of Ruri took Hinata's place as the bride. She seemed a little daze as she gazed into Sasuke's handsome face (which made him annoyed coz' he gets it all the time). She even took the liberty to entertain him after the ceremony. Sasuke knew from her that she and Hinata are friends but she's the older one and is telling him everything about his new wife.  
  
"Let me tell you about her mother first. Lady Hikari was known as the beauty of the Hyuuga clan. She was an Izu clan lady before she married Hiashi-sama. So Hinata-sama was born with a blood nobler than anyone in Konoha. When Hikari-sama gave birth to Hinata-sama she was against her husband's plan of training their child as the future successor of the clan at the age of two. Being a successor also includes mastering the clan's fighting style martial arts".  
  
"I've heard of it but haven't seen it. They said that the style is unlike any other and considered dangerous. Pls. continue...." Sasuke said.  
  
Ruri replied "Hai. But as you know Hiashi-sama's orders are the one's to be followed. As Hinata-sama's growing up, Hikari-sama never left her side and they always spend their time together which makes Hinata-sama very close to her mother. When she turned two yrs. old she was taken from Hikari- sama much to the lady's grief. She died when Hinata-sama turned four. Hinata-sama inherited her mother's disposition in life: kind, gentle, hate quarrels, generous, loving, quiet and shy. Come I'll show you her mother's portrait, the only remembrance of her mother left to her."  
  
And she took Sasuke into a big and beautiful but rather gloomy room.  
  
Ruri said "this room belongs to her mother and Hinata-sama always comes here to clear her mind off things after her daily training...talking to her portrait. This also gives her the privacy which she needed very much. Sasuke-sama look ...there is the painting..."  
  
He got closer to see it clearly and his eyes widen at the sight of a very beautiful woman- jet black shoulder length hair, mesmerizing lavender eyes, pale cheeks with a tinged of pink, small aristocratic nose and a smiling kissable pink lips – wearing a lavender kimono and her porcelain skin give the over all effect of true beauty.  
  
_"She's more beautiful than my own mother. It's a pity she died early."_ Sasuke thought.  
  
Ruri bit back a smile at his reaction and thought _"He's rattled alright. But I wonder what's his reaction would be if he saw his wife is the living portrait look a like. I won't tell him this. And he seems a good man and strong enough to protect what's his. I hope he'll take care of her"  
  
_ "Shall I continue?" she asked.  
  
"uh..yes please". Sasuke replied.  
  
"Hinata –sama was trained day after day by her father who exhausts her very much. Hikari-sama couldn't do anything about it because Hinata- sama is the successor of the family therefore she had to be strong. The only thing that Hikari-sama does is to make medicinal creams for her daughter's training injuries. Hinata-sama learned it from her and from that she dreamed of becoming a doctor someday to be able to care for others. When Hiashi-sama learned of that, Hikari-sama was ordered complete separation from her daughter because he thought it would weaken his daughter".  
  
_"What a cruel bastard of a father she has"_ Sasuke thought.  
  
"The loneliness she felt and anxiety for her daughter's well being took her health. She became sickly until she died. Hinata-sama didn't spoke a word for almost a month after her mother's death. Most of the servant's here pity her. The pressure of being a worthy successor, endless criticism from her father and Hikari-sama's early death triggered her weakness to show which caused her father's disdain and anger. She's not the fighting type of person and because of that he gave up on her when he saw she's not improving at all. When Hanabi-sama was born and turned three, she was trained by Hiashi-sama and turned up to be everything he wanted in a successor – ruthless, strong and arrogant – you've seen her earlier, the girl always at Hiashi-sama's side and because of that, Hinata-sama was ordered to leave the house. Her own family against her deemed as unworthy to carry the Hyuuga name...thanks to a teacher at Konoha by the name of Yuuhi Kurenai that Hinata-sama survived. Kurenai-san took her under her wing since she got nowhere to live. That's all I can tell you. Sasuke-sama...pls. protect her especially from her cousin Neji-san. He hated her for a reason and for the reason of being weak".  
  
Sasuke doesn't know how to react to this so he unconsciously nods his head.  
  
"Tell me about this girl Hanabi..." he said.  
  
"She's Hinata-sama's half-sister. Hiashi-sama married again from the branch family to have another heir. As you know, this clan is divided into two families-the main and branch house- and in order to protect the Hyuuga blood, they marry their own but rather distant relatives even if it is a branch member which is beneath their station. Hanabi-sama is very much like her mother –arrogant because her daughter is now the new Hyuuga heir – forgetting the fact that she was once a servant like me. It doesn't matter coz' Hinata-sama is still much nobler than Hanabi-sama – which she hated mind you – because she's an Izu."  
  
Sasuke said "The Izu clan, they are extinct now aren't they? I've heard of them when I was a kid they are known for they have extraordinary healing abilities especially from the main line and considered royalties due to being one of the world's first established clans"  
  
"Yes, I am glad that you know about them and Sasuke-sama, pls. don't tell anybody that Hinata-sama has Izu blood in her veins for it could be dangerous for her. Nobody but the Hyuuga clan knows of this. One more thing, Hinata-sama would very much like if you would bring her her mother's portrait. She wasn't able to get it due to her father's order not to step on the Hyuuga household until she's worthy enough to be back."  
  
"I'll talk to Hiashi about this." He promised  
  
"Well, Sasuke-sama, I must be off. Thank you for your time" Ruri said and bowed down to him.  
  
Sasuke nods at her and when she left he searched for Hiashi. He found him alone in a part of the Hyuuga garden.  
  
"What do you want boy?" Hiashi looked at him.  
  
Sasuke replied "I want her mother's portrait"  
  
"Do what ever you want with that trash. Now leave me alone, you had disturbed me enough" Hiashi said.  
  
"No problem." Sasuke replied and left to get the portrait. After packing the painting, he got in to his car and left without glancing back. _"What a damned family!"_ he thought  
  
Sasuke got into their house and because of the days activities...he slept immediately after placing the portrait in his wife room. 


	3. telling

Sorry for the delay my good readers...aside from having a writers block at the moment, I'm also under pressure of school works. But don't worry, I'll post as soon as I can.  
  
Also I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews ...even though I'm new to this.. I'll try to make every chapter longer than the two previous ones so pls. bear with me. I'm trying to keep you guys interested as the story progresses and to those who are excited for Hinata and Sasuke to meet...it'll be on the next chapter or in chapter 5. And also they are 19 yrs. old. Well except for Lee, Ten Ten and Neji which is a year older....  
  
And one thing more....I made Hinata's hair as long as Kikyou's coz' it came to me that they somewhat look like each other. I tried it on the Adobe Photoshop and they really do. I hope that if Kishimoto is doing a time jump in the manga, he'd better make my girl long haired (she's hot!). well...that's all of my stupid ramblings (which I don't know why I bothered to tell you guys!).  
  
So...to the story.......  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(same day in chapter 2) coz a reviewer told me that Hinata is pretty much left out in the previous chap -... if you guys would be angry at Hinata's type of clothing....pls. help me coz' I don't have an inch of fashion sense that's why my sister always calls me a lousy dresser.....xx !  
  
7:15 a.m  
  
After her thoughts about her marriage and Naruto, she immediately opened her closet which is somewhat full of other stuffs and of course her clothes (her style of clothing is rather conservative). She took the sleeveless skin tight blue t-shirt and a white jacket as her top. For the lower part are black capri pants and her blue sandals. She put them on her bed and had gone to the bathroom. By 7:45, she was already finished and hurriedly dries herself and put on her clothes. After drying her hair, she brushed it on and tied it with a single black rubber band which makes her hair look short like the way it was 7 years ago. As the clock strikes 8:00 she was ready and knew that Naruto is coming.  
  
While gathering her bag and books, she heard a commotion outside and decided to take a look and what she saw made her smile......  
  
"Out of the way you idiots!! Can't you see I'm in a hurry?! We're late!" Naruto said while shoving everyone in the hallway even stepping on their foot just only to get to her coz' her room happens to be the in the last part of the dorm because the other student's are also hurrying up to go to their respective classes  
  
_"He's always so energetic"_ she thought.  
  
"Oi! Naruto-baka! That hurts! It's your own fault of being late coz' your always deadlast!" their fellow dorm mates shouted at him. But they couldn't do anything about it because they knew that he is going to get Hinata for they always go to their classes together. It's been like that ever since and most of the boys envied him for they always wanted to be close to her and been wondering what she had seen in him that makes her enjoy his company. They always knew Naruto as a loser and a loudmouth which is the exact opposite of Hinata.  
  
"Hinata! Wait a bit more!" Naruto shouted as he runs towards her when he stepped on to something and fell face flat on the floor. The hallway rang with laughter as they saw him make a fool of himself once more.  
  
"Naruto-kun are you okay?!" Hinata said worriedly as she helped him up.  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO! This is nothing" he said but after a few seconds he got hold of his nose which happens to be bleeding.  
  
"Naruto-kun...your hurt.You're nose is bleeding... here let me...." Hinata said and took out her tissues to wipe his nose. Those guys who witnesses what's happening sighed and thought "what a lucky bastard he is".  
  
"Hinata-sama, pls. tell your boyfriend to be on time and to shut that loud mouth of his!" a girl says. Hinata blushed as she heard this.  
  
"um..ano...he's not my boyfriend" she replied shyly.  
  
"Of course I'm not her boyfriend! I'm more than that because I'm her best friend got that?!" Naruto retorted.  
  
"yeah...yeah...so we heard...we'll gotta be off. Ja ne Hinata –sama" the boys says as they wave at her.  
  
"Oi Hinata. We have to hurry now" he said and they made a run to their classes... "also I'm sorry for not picking you up earlier. I made you late for your classes because of waiting for me.." Naruto said.  
  
Hinata shakes her head and says "its okay. I'd prefer to be late than to go to class without you Naruto-kun"  
  
He smiled when he heard this. But he's bothered of what he saw earlier...a certain sadness in her eyes and wanted to ask what's wrong but they were already at the front door of her classroom.  
  
"Naruto-kun...arigatou. Ja ne..." Hinata said.  
  
"Yah. Ne.. Hinata, I'll pick you up when classes are over ok? **_we need to talk....."_** after that he'd gone to his own class.  
  
Hinata was startled when he emphasized the words _we need to talk_ and knew instantly that he had noticed her sadness. "Yes, Naruto-kun...we really need to talk..." she thought and decided to go in for her class, at least it would help her forget her problems even for a while......  
  
2:00 p.m.  
  
Sasuke waked up after a few hours of sleeping and thought that he need to go to the grocery to buy food for stocks and for his lunch. He brushes his teeth and changes his clothes to casual wear. After that, he got into his car and sped off.....  
  
After having his lunch in a restaurant he'd gone into the grocery store and as he shop, he couldn't seem not to notice that many females are staring at his way which makes him very annoyed but still kept his cool. He hurried his shopping because of this and as he pays at the counter, the cashier seemed not to notice that she was staring at his face. Sasuke lost his patience and glared at the woman. This mortified the woman and instantly sprang into action. He almost runs for the exit of the grocery store with his grocery bags because he could not stand the women's stares anymore. He put the bags in the cars trunk and sped off from the place.  
  
When he got home, he put his groceries on their respective places. After that he'd gone to his room to arrange his files and other stuff because he will start his classes as early as tomorrow and thought that it is about time to meet his unknown wife.......  
  
5:00 p.m.  
  
The bell rang, signaling that classes are over. As Hinata collects her books and bag, her fellow classmates (boys -) came to her and ask her the permission to escort her to the dorm. This is because they haven't seen Naruto outside the classroom yet. They knew he is always a late riser but he is fast when it comes to going home. But Hinata gently declined their offer.  
  
"Ano..., thank you for your kind offers but Naruto-kun will be here any moment. He said he will pick me up when classes are over" she said and bowed to them.  
  
The guy's face fell when they heard this but nonetheless happy that she will have someone to protect her as she goes back to the dormitory. They always worry for her safety because she's kind and also because of her cousin Neji. They knew what he did to her 7 yrs. ago. They were there witnessing Neji's display of hatred towards her.  
  
"well, Hinata-sama. Pls. be careful. If that Naruto wouldn't be able to take care of you just call us ok?" a boy named Satoshi said.  
  
"hai. Arigatou minna-san. I'll be okay because I knew that he'll protect me" she replied and smiled at them.  
  
The guys are pleased because she smiled at them and also because they had the opportunity to talk to her which is kind a rare due to her best friend that's always at her side. And speaking of the devil......  
  
"Hinata, sorry I got delayed. It's because of Tsunade-baba asking me to do an errand for her" Naruto said panting as if he'd run all the way from one building to another. "Oi you morons, let her breathe. And say your goodbye's to her. We're leaving." He said to the boys surrounding her.  
  
"Oi! You baka..take care of her or else we're gonna kick your butt. Is that understood?" Satoshi said while glaring at Naruto.  
  
"Do you need to ask me that? And don't call me baka" then walking towards Hinata, he took her bag from her and grabbed her hand then walking away. Hinata waved goodbye at the guys who waved back.  
  
They walked all the way to her room. After going inside, Hinata prepared a meal for the both of them while Naruto made himself comfortable at the sofa. As he looked around from where he sat, he saw that some of her things are gone from their respective places. Now, he's really worried...  
  
"ne, Hinata....are you finished? Come on, I'm hungry and we had a lot to talk about" Naruto said.  
  
"Coming..." and Hinata reappeared, holding a tray of foods. In one big bowl lies his favorite food- ramen. Whenever he's out of money, he always comes to her dorm to eat.  
  
"Here Naruto-kun is your ramen..." and she handed it to him much to his delight. Hinata had a small bowl of rice with tonkatsu in it along with some vegetables. They ate quietly...er...rather she ate quietly while smiling at his reactions....  
  
"umm...yummy!.." Naruto said while eating. "ahh...Hinata, you really are a very good cook. I really love your ramen, you could even rival the old man's cooking!" he said after finishing his food. She blushed at his praise. After she finished eating, she collected their bowls and put them in the sink. She washed them quickly and arranged them in the dispenser. Hinata took a deep breath and headed back to the sofa. Facing each other, she couldn't seem to meet his questioning gaze so she said...  
  
"Ano...Naruto-kun, could you help me pack my things in the boxes inside my bedroom? I really need to hurry..."  
  
"Pack your things? Where the hell are you going Hinata?!" she cringed at his voice and because of this he apologized immediately....  
  
"Hinata I'm sorry but you really caught me off guard...and pls. look at me, straight in the eye and tell me everything" he's becoming more and more worried. He had never seen her like this before. At last she looked up but his eyes widened at what he saw – her very sad and tearful eyes. Naruto couldn't bear it so he crossed their gap and embraced her. At his actions, all her pent-up emotions are released; she couldn't stop crying at his chest so he waited until she calmed down all the while touching her hair and kissing her forehead. As her crying seemed to stop, she raised her head and apologized for wetting his shirt with her tears.  
  
"Bah!...it's nothing. Now be strong and tell me what's it that made you cry. I'm here to listen. I'm your best friend remember?" he said while wiping the corners of her eyes with his thumbs. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Naruto-kun, remember earlier that I asked you help me packed my belongings?" he nodded at this "it's because I won't be living here anymore. I'll be moving in to a new house" "why?" he asked "because I'm married..." he was shocked because she has never lied to him in their 7 years of friendship. "You're married? How? When? Who? Why?"  
  
"Ano...inataH Father married me to a young man –he's our age-who came from a noble family for me to continue the bloodline. As far as I know, their family happens to be a distant relation of ours. The marriage took place earlier this morning. I've never seen him, I don't even know him" and she started sobbing again. Naruto is speechless for the first time ever. He's still trying to take in everything she had said. Then suddenly he shouted..  
  
"Whaaaat?!! You're father is really a bastard! How could he do that to you?! If he's only in front of me right now, I'll kick his ass!"  
  
"Naruto-kun please lower your voice. I don't want anyone knowing this. pls..."  
  
After taking a deep breath to calm himself he said "yah. Sorry about that but your father is just too much. Oh Hinata....." and he embraced her again because he knew that there is nothing else to be done.  
  
"He wrote me a letter yesterday telling me about it and I can't do anything because he said that he will banish me out of Japan." his arms tightened around her as he listened to this.  
  
"Ruri-oneechan, a branch house member proxies me at the wedding and she'll be coming here by 7:30 to pick up my things which will be sent to my new home. So please help me to pack now ok?" he agreed and looking down at his watch, it's already 6:45. He stood up and helped her to get up from their sitting position earlier.  
  
"Yeah...we'd better hurry. Hinata, do you know where this new house of yours is located?" she nodded and said "Father told me where it is in the letter"  
  
"I just want to know so that I may visit you there anytime. He'd better take care of you or else he'll answer to me. And promise me that you'll tell me is he's not being good to you ok? I'll kick his ass." And he gave that infamous foxy grin of his. She nodded and smiled- a true genuine smile that touches her eyes.  
  
_ "At least I made her smile"_ he thought  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to them, a fellow dorm mate who happens to be passing by heard Naruto shouting. Thinking that he's hurting Hinata because nobody raises their voice to her, he run to Kiba's room and pounded on his door.. Bam! Bam! Bam!  
  
"Oi Kiba! Open up! Hurry man! We gotta save her!"  
  
Kiba opened his door with a very annoyed face. Shino happens to be at his back looking at the young man who disturbed them. "What the hell are you doing, pounding on my door? You wanna get your ass kicked?" and he grabbed his collar.  
  
"Of course not! I heard Naruto shouting..."  
  
Kiba interrupted him "that idiot is always shouting..." the young man interrupted him  
  
"Kiba, he's shouting inside Hinata's room! Something is wrong we gotta help her!"  
  
At this Kiba sprang into action. The three of them run towards Hinata's room.  
  
_"If you hurt her I'll kill you Naruto!"_ Kiba thought.  
  
They reached her door and hammered at it. This made Hinata and Naruto very surprised. Going to the door to open it he said _"what the hell are they doing? Are they trying to break the damned door?"_ and when he opened it, Kiba's punch into his face greeted him which surprise him and Hinata.  
  
Kiba grabbed him in the collar of his shirt and seeing Hinata's puffy eyes he began to beat the daylights out of him while saying "why did you shout at her? Why did you make her cry?" all the while Naruto is trying to protect himself from his assault.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Kiba?! Ow! That hurts!" he said when a punch connected at his jaw. Shino had gone to where Hinata is and asked her if Naruto is the one responsible for her puffy eyes. She shakes her head no and pleaded to him to stop Kiba from hurting Naruto.  
  
"Kiba that is enough!" for the first time ever he raised his voice. No effect.  
  
"Kiba-kun! Yamette yo..onegai!" Hinata's shout caught Kiba's attention and stopped immediately. Hinata ran to Naruto to check if he's okay and started healing his wounds. Kiba and Shino watched this and asked "what's going on Hinata? A boy heard Nauro shouting and thought he's hurting you so he came to get us..."  
  
"Naruto-kun is not hurting me Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and to you to sir (looking at the young man who got the two to come to her room). I thank you for your concern but he just raised his voice because of a special reason which we are discussing" she said  
  
"Did you hear what she said dog-boy? Get out of here, we're still discussing an important matter which you guys interrupted and it's private. I've had enough of your punches" Naruto said glaring at Kiba who glared back. He winced as Hinata applies medicine to his injuries.  
  
"Oi baka! Don't you ever raise your voice to her again do you hear? Well, Hinata sorry for the interruption. We're leaving" Kiba said and Shino nods at her while the young man bowed. They walked out of the room and were staring to head towards their own when..  
  
"Oi Kiba! You forgot to apologize to me!"  
  
"Why should I?" he replied  
  
"You assaulted me teme!"  
  
"Fine. For Hinata, I'll apologize to you. I'm sorry Naruto-baka!" and he runs away.  
  
_ "damn you Kiba! I swear I'll have you for this."_ Naruto thought.  
  
After they had gone he turned to Hinata and said "those two are very protective of you. It's because you're their baby sister. Even though it hurts me saying this but I'm grateful that they are like that. At least you have 3 of us plus a bunch of others who are ready to pummel your husband if ever he tried to hurt you" she blushed at this and smiled.  
  
After healing him, she continued her work earlier, putting her things inside the boxes. He also started to help and time passes quickly without them noticing it when a knock from the door stopped them. Naruto, worried that it is Kiba again told Hinata to be the one to answer it. She nodded and opened it. There stands Ruri.  
  
"Ruri-neechan!" and she hugged the new comer who hugged her back.  
  
"Hinata-sama, I'm glad we saw each other again. Are your things ready?" Hinata shakes her head no. "We still had a few to be packed. Oh! I'm forgetting my manners, pls. come inside" she said and ushered Ruri towards the sofa. Naruto walks inside the living room to see what's keeping Hinata and saw Ruri.  
  
"Ah! Ruri-san. Long time no see" he greeted her  
  
"Naruto-san. It's good to see you again. You're helping Hinata-sama aren't you? Thank you for taking care of her" and she bowed to him  
  
"ne..i'm her best friend, what would you expect?" and he grinned at her.  
  
"I'll leave the two of you alone. Ruri-neechan, I'll get you a drink ok?" and she left. Ruri became serious suddenly....  
  
"Naruto-san, I believe you know already what happened right?"  
  
"Yah. She told me a while ago. I still just can't believe it yet. Wait a second; you've seen him aren't you? Hinata's husband, what's he like?"  
  
"He will take care of her Naruto-san, he promised it. He's a good man for what I felt about him" Ruri said  
  
"Well that's good but I still want to meet him"  
  
"You'll meet him soon Naruto-san because he'll be studying here at this school. He's taller than you and very handsome."  
  
He grumbled "So what if he's handsome? That's not the point" then he looked down at his watch "uh oh! Tsunade-baba will be angry if I won't be home by 8:00! Gotta dash off. Ne Ruri-san, pls. help Hinata to complete the packing" then he shouts "Hinata! I have to go home now. Don't cry anymore ok?! Goodnight! I'll see you in the morning!" then he said goodbye to Ruri and left.  
  
"Come out from there Hinata-sama. He's gone. I know you've been listening to our conversation"  
  
Hinata appeared with a glass of juice and handed it to her. She smiled a bit and said "you knew me very well neechan"  
  
"By your expression, you're worried about this new husband of yours am I correct?"  
  
"Hai. Neechan..please tell me everything...you said that he's a good man, how?" Hinata pleaded and sat beside Ruri  
  
"Of course...Hinata-sama, it's true. I felt that he's good man. I told him everything about you: you're past, your circumstances and even showed him your mother's portrait. I also told him a bit about Neji-san and he will protect you from him. He's capable of it because of the dangerous aura sensed in him. He's arrogant and cold but there is also a deep sadness in him which he covers with his emotionless face. Don't worry about now ok?"  
  
"Hai. And I believe you because I trust your character judgment. But pls. tell me what does he look like?" Hinata said after listening to her  
  
"Oh Hinata-sama! He's a dream come true. Tall, lean, very handsome and smart too. He's a perfect match for you" Hinata's eyes widened at this and her lips formed an O. Ruri smiled at her reaction and said "you might come to love him you know. Be a good wife ne? Hinata-sama" and she kissed her forehead.  
  
Hinata nodded and smiled "come on, we have to finish"  
  
And they helped each other to finish the packing. Half of her packed belongings were taken already to the car in the park by a Hyuuga servant while waiting for Ruri to return.  
  
"I'll be the one to take them Hinata-sama. So, go to sleep and be ready to face him tomorrow ok?" Ruri said after they finished packing her stuffs. Hinata nodded and walked her to the waiting car. She hugged Ruri goodbye and waved as they drove away. She walked back to her dorm, got to her room, prayed for a while then slept.  
  
10:00 p.m.  
  
Sasuke had just finished his dinner and currently washing his dishes when the door bell rang. Ding! Dong! He finished his washing quickly and hurried to the door. He opened it and was surprised to see Ruri standing in the doorway with another Hyuuga servant who's carrying some boxes.

"Ruri-san…come in" he said and opened the door wider to let them in.

"You're probably wondering why I am here. I just came from her dormitory and took some of her stuffs- which you can see why we have boxes- so that she won't have much trouble when she moves in in here"  
  
"She packed them all by herself?"  
  
"No. her best friend helped her. When I arrived there, only a few left that needs to be packed"  
  
"Best friend? Who?"  
  
"Naruto-san. You'll probably meet him tomorrow"  
  
"Him?" Sasuke doesn't know why he's starting to feel annoyed when he heard that his new wife had a guy for a best friend.  
  
Ruri bit back a smile at his reaction and thought _"so, you're starting to have feelings for her even though you haven't met her yet. I'm sure you'll fall in love with her. You wouldn't be able to help it. Nobody can."  
_  
Sasuke read her controlled emotions and instantly put back his cold expression. _"The nerve of this woman. And whatever this feeling is, I'm sure it's nothing"_ he thought.  
  
After a few minutes Ruri said "where can we put these?"  
  
"Leave it. I'll be the one to bring them into the room"  
  
"Ok. So, Sasuke-sama, we have to leave now" and she bowed to him. She's already at the door when Sasuke suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Ruri-san, how shall I know if it's Hinata?"  
  
"She's the one with the blue black hair that comes down to her thighs. She also has side bangs. That should be enough. Well, bye!" and she got inside of the car and they drove away immediately.  
  
Sasuke got back inside of the house and started carrying the boxes towards their room. He didn't bother to look what's inside because he felt it's not good to trespass into his wife's privacy. After completing the task, he got to his own bed and slept.  
  
Next...Sasuke enters the school....the teachers, the guys of Konoha and the school's 4 angels...  
  
A.N. I'm sooo dead tired after racking my brains for this chapter and typing it xx ........well, I'll post as soon as I can hope you liked it.


	4. AN

Currently doing the chapter 5. chapter 4 will be posted by Saturday. And the rating may change to R. It'll be romance/humor to romance/drama. I'm under the pressure of school works now that it's my last semester.

Thanx for the reviews. Ja.


	5. Konoha school

Kriinnngg!!!!!!! Kriinnngg!!!!

An alarm clock sounded and the man sleeping next to it holds out his hand to stop its ringing. Half awake, he looked at the time: 4:30. He reluctantly got up yawning and stretching his body to relieve himself from sleepiness, and then he arranged his bed.

After that, he went to the bathroom and washed his face then brushes his teeth. He's completely awake now and looked himself at the mirror, while his thoughts run to his mind about the previous events; his marriage, her family, her history, her things and lastly he's going to meet her today. For some unknown reason this made his heart beat faster.....

Taking a deep breath, he left the bathroom and headed towards the dining room and prepared his breakfast. He ate quietly but quickly. After he's finished he washed his dishes immediately then had gone to his room and pick out his clothes – a navy blue long sleeved sweatshirt, black pants and black shoes – which he put on his bed. Afterwards went to the bathroom again to take a quick shower because he knew that time is running out. The school is still an hour and a half away from here.

5:30

He's ready. He checked if he forgot anything: house keys, his car keys, important documents and his bag – all seems to be ok. He turned off the lights and closed the door. He didn't bother to close the windows because the house is located in a private area and no one would dare come inside of it. Also, Hiashi told him that everything is taken cared off which means a servant would come to see to their needs.

He got into his car and drove away. Luck seems to be with him because there is no traffic. Then, he saw a billboard saying that he's entering the Konoha University. And glancing at his watch, he's quite early for its only 6:30. The university is a lot bigger than he expected, just right for its description of being one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

He stopped at the main gate and a guard came to him asking where he's headed. Sasuke said that he's looking for the office of the school head.

"Sir, can I ask for your i.d.?" Sasuke showed it.

"Sir please, wait a moment while I contact the information desk" Sasuke waited and after a few moments, the guard returned and told him the location of the office.

"Sir, the school head Tsunade-sama is waiting for you. Good luck sir" and the guard bowed to him. Sasuke nodded and drove to where the office is.

Sasuke observes his would be surrounding and smirked "clean, the air is quite fresh for a city school because of the well cared off trees, and the buildings are very nice too. Just my taste"

"Is this where the office is located?" he asked to himself because it isn't what he expected to see. He thought of a big building but the one he sees not far from him is generally a house. A traditional Japanese house with Zen gardens and surrounded by a high fence. He parked his car on the parking area located near to it and got out. He shuts the door and walked all the way to the house.

"No one seems to be around....huh?! An intercom...heh..traditional house but have high-tech equipments"

Sasuke pressed the push button. The intercom asked who it is.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he replied

After a few moments the door opened and revealed a masked face silver haired man.

"Come in, she's waiting for you. By the way, I'm Hatake Kakashi" and held out his hand which Sasuke shook. He ushered him into the sofa.

"Please be seated and kindly wait a moment" Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi left and after a while he returned accompanied by an older but a very beautiful woman who took a seat across from him. Sasuke held out his hand which she took gladly.

"I'm the head of this university as well as the head doctor of the medicine department. My name is Tsunade."

"Please to meet you ma'am. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and here are my files" and he handed it.

"I know who you are. You've been enrolled here since last week. Hyuuga Hiashi did it and he explained to me your circumstances with his daughter. But don't worry anybody else but I knew about it. So, you're going to start your studies today but first you must be introduced to the school"

Sasuke kept his face blank and nodded. Tsunade looked at Kakashi and said "Call upon the teachers for an assembly with the students. Make it 9:30 and also see if Shikamaru is awake now. He will be the one to tour Sasuke into the university" Kakashi nodded and left. Tsunade turned back to Sasuke and said "Nara Shikamaru is the genius of this school but lazy as ever. You'll be touring the whole university so that you'll be familiarized to it. Be sure to be back by 9:30 for your introduction, is that understood Uchiha?" he nodded.

Tsunade studied him for a while and thought "_jeez, this boy would be the new heart throb here. He seems to have a cold nature and to think Hiashi married Hinata to him. I wonder if Naruto knew of this already..."_ after a while she spoke, "wait a bit more for Shikamaru" and looked at her watch _"it's 7:10 already and he isn't awake yet"_ "pls. excuse me for a moment. I have to do something" and left.

Sasuke thought "that bastard Hiashi thought he could control my life. Well see about that." His thought were interrupted when a pretty woman came in with a tray in her hands which she put down on the table.

"Tsunade-sama asked me to keep you accompanied till Shikamaru arrives" and she placed a cup of hot tea near Sasuke.

"Thanks" he replied

"I'm Shizune by the way, Tsunade-sama's assistant doctor. You've probably met Kakashi already" he nodded "well you see, thre are five persons living in this house, Tsunade-sama, her husband Jiraiya-sama who is a writer, his assistant Kakashi, me, and their ward Naruto-kun" this caught Sasuke's attention "Naruto?" "hai. Actually the reason why Tsunade-sama left you is to wake him up..he's always late like Kakashi" they were startled when they heared a loud crash and a yell "itttaaaiiiii!!!!"

Shizune looked apologetically at Sasuke's questioning gaze "It's always like this..every morning" then they both cringed when a shout rang in the house sounding Tsunade

"Wake up you idiot!! You're always late!"

Then an equal shout of a young man is heard "ouch! Baba! That hurts! All right! I'm getting up!"

The voices are getting nearer and nearer to the listening two "I told you never to call me baba again!" then "ouch!" "Naruto have you no shame?! You're always making her late for my class. This is my last warning! If you ever make Hinata late again, I'll throw you out of this house is that understood?!!"

"So what if you kick me out?! I'll just ask her to let me live in her dormitory. She won't refuse me!"

Tsunade screamed "why you over bearing idiot!!!!!" "iiittttaaaiiii!!!!"

Then Sasuke and Shizune heard somebody falling off the stairs and they both run to see it. Thud! Their jaws dropped when they saw a rather tall, whisker marked face, blond haired young man in his sleeping garments lying at the bottom of the stairs. It seems like Tsunade kicked him from the top. Then a door slammed. Sasuke just stood there not believing at what he's seeing and thought "this is one crazy family". Shizune run to help Naruto up whose looking cross eyed.

"My world is spinning.." he mumbled and grabbing hold of Shizune who led him into a chair and seated him.

"I told you never to get her mad" she said while checking if there is an injury. After a few moments Naruto's mind is cleared then he turned and saw a tall man looking at him with a cold expression. They felt an instant dislike to each other.

"Who are you?" he asked glaring at Sasuke

"That was quite an entrance Naruto, I'm Uchiha Sasuke" he smirked

"Never heard of you. You're probably new here and how did you know my name?"

"Ruri-san mentioned you to me" he replied coldly

Then instantly he remembered Ruri-san's words last night "you'll meet him tomorrow because he'll be studying here too" then his eyes widened and said "Then you're Hinata's....." he's rudely interrupted "Shut up dobe!" "Don't call me dobe Sasuke teme!" he retorted.

Shizune was shocked at what she's seeing, an argument out of nowhere. Naruto and Sasuke's glaring contest is interrupted when they heard a knock on the door. She answered door and there stood Nara Shikamaru (looking bored as ever) and ushered him in then introduced to Sasuke.

"Umm..Sasuke-san this is Nara Shikamaru he'll be the one to tour you around the school" Sasuke nodded to him. Then she turned to Shikamaru "Shika-kun this is Uchiha Sasuke. He's a transfer student from another country" Shikamaru nodded to him then said "Time is running out since its 7:45 already. We have to be on our way "and went of the house. Sasuke nodded to Shizune and smirked at Naruto saying "dobe!" and left.

After those two left, she turned to Naruto – whose still glaring at the door which Sasuke walked out – and tapped him on the shoulder "Naruto, you have to hurry; eat you're breakfast and take a bath quickly. Remember you have to pick her up before her class starts so that Tsunade-sama won't be mad at you anymore. And also, be at the auditorium by 9:30 because Sasuke-san will be introduced to the school ne? I have to go to the hospital now. Ja" then she left.

"So that bastard is Hinata's husband. He's as arrogant as Neji!"

Then he went to the kitchen and prepared his breakfast. He was currently eating when the front door opened revealing a rather old man with long white hair and walked to where the latter is.

"I ran into Shizune on the way here and told me what had happened. You're lucky that you're still in one piece you know coz' she can do worse and most of it I've experienced already"

"Ne..Jiraiya-jiisan, why didn't you you wake me up instead of her?" Naruto complained

"Heh, it's for your own good and after all you never listen to me"

"Hah! If you let her be the one to wake me up again, I'll tell her that you've been peeping on the females dressing room and taking pictures of them as well" Naruto threatened Jiraiya

"Oi you baka! If you do that I'll also tell that you've been reading Icha Icha Paradise you borrowed from Kakashi every night that's why you're always late. And also, Sakura and Hinata wouldn't like you anymore if I told them that I've seen you peeping on their dressing rooms rooftop while they are changing their clothes for P.E. class" Jiraiya smiling evilly

Naruto panicked and begged "Pls. don't tell them. Pls. don't tell them. I'll miss my chance to be Sakura-chan's boyfriend if you do. And especially Hinata's friendship means to me a lot"

Jiraiya smirked and said "I'm considering it" Naruto's shoulder slumped and mumbled "You won"

Seeing this, Jiraiya draped his arm on Naruto's shoulder and ruffled his hair "Ok. Here's the deal, if you don't tell her, I won't tell them and don't worry about waking you up. I'll be the one to do it starting tomorrow" Naruto smiled at him and they both turned their thumbs up as a sign of agreement. However they didn't see a blazing eyed Tsunade standing in the shadows. She heard every bit of their conversation and then....

"So, that's what you two've been up to lately huh?" the two froze at these words and both warily turned around to see a very pissed off Tsunade...

"Ah...Tsunade koishii...ano..." Jiraiya stammered and is slowly backing off with Naruto

"Tsu-Tsunade baba...." He's trembling with fear and hides himself behind Jiraiya's bulky frame. Tsunade walked slowly "Peeping at girls eh? Reading a perverted book..." then suddenly she yelled "You bastards! How could you?! Both of you are very same!!! Perverts!!!" and she grabbed the things nearest to her and started throwing them at the two.

Naruto and Jiraiya made a run for their lives but the two couldn't help to be hit by the things flying at them. Outside the people passing by the house just shakes their head and sighs at the racket their making and continued walking.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru took Sasuke to the main gate.

"There are two gates here. This happens to be the main gate. The University is rectangular in shape. The place where we came from, Tsunade-sama's house is in the western part from where we stand" he stopped talking when he saw a person running at full speed straight up to them.

_"Another one.."_ Sasuke thought.

The person stopped just in time not to collide to them. Sasuke studied the new comers appearance- clad in a green suit, tall and quite lanky, has a shining black hair cropped short, and has thick fuzzy eyebrows.

Then Shikamaru spoke "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I've been up earlier than you and I just had my training with Gai-sensei. He also told me that we would have an assembly at 9:30 because a new comer would be introduced" turning to Sasuke "I bet it's you isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded "I'm Rock Lee, pleased to meet you" and he extended his hand to Sasuke then they shook each other's hand however, Lee applied pressure to his grip to test if the other one is strong. Sasuke felt a little pain and thought _"heh..this guy surely is strong and it would be a good thing if I spar with him" "ahh..he's strong like I thought"_ "Uchiha Sasuke" "Uchiha? I've heard of your family. You seemed connected to the Hyuuga's aren't you?" Sasuke didn't reply.

After the introduction Shikamaru again spoke "I am currently touring him Lee, and you're disturbing us" "no I'm not. Well, if you want I could tag along and be of assistance to you" "whatever" "Yes! Ok. Hey Shikamaru, have you told him of our famous four angels?"

"Four angels?" Sasuke asked

"Uh huh. This school is known not only because for being one of the most prestigious school but also because of the most popular girls here known as the four angels of Konoha University" Shikamaru just sighs and let Lee be the one to talk.

"The four angels each has a common domain meaning where they could be seen always"

They walked to the left and Lee pointed a grey building which have a large F crest attached to its front "That is the fashion department. Yuuhi Kurenai is the dept. head. The second one to its side is the gallery and museum. Those two buildings are the domain of the first Konoha angel"

"Ok. Lee, I'll be the one to describe the 4 angels' ne? Knowing you especially when it comes to her, you exaggerate"

"Iie. She's just the love of my life.."

"So Sasuke, Konoha's first angel – named Haruno Sakura dubbed as the Angel of Beauty. Daughter of a fashion house owner; stands five feet eight inches tall, has pink hair that comes all the way down to her mid-back, emerald green eyes and has a perfect body. Currently studying fashion and modeling, smart but temperamental" "I agree" Lee commented. Sasuke's still silent and Shikamaru led them to the eastern side and pointed the library.

They continued walking and they stopped at the far end of what looked like a private garden, but if you look closer in the middle of it stands a big white building.

"Konoha's angel no.2 domain: the Biology department. Yamanaka Ino dubbed as the Angel of Flowers stands five feet eight inches tall like her best friend Sakura, has long light blond hair, blue eyes and has a perfect body too. She was given that title because her family owns a plantation of diff. kinds of flowers and the Yamanaka flower shop belongs to them"

Lee interjected "That store is one of the biggest here in the country. She's also temperamental like Sakura-chan and she's also Shikamaru's girl friend"

"No she's not! And that woman is troublesome" Shikamaru snapped

"Come on Shika, admit it you love her" "No!" "See Sasuke? he's guilty" and Lee laughed. Still no reaction from Sasuke, then followed them. They were seeing more and more students along the way and met 3 boys. Lee introduced them to him. The fat one is Akimichi Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend; the silent boy who wears glasses is Aburame Shino and the other one who has a small sleeping dog on top of his head is Inuzuka Kiba. They greeted Sasuke briefly who nods back and they decided to tag along with them. They passed the engineering building where Chouji and Shikamaru studies. After a bit more walk, they made a U turn and suddenly were facing different sports buildings.

"This is the sports area. The one to the right is the kendo dojo, next to it is the kyudo dojo,the one in the middle is the basketball court and behind it lies the swimming area. And this one in front of us is the auditorium where you'll be introduced"

Shikamaru said "These buildings are the 3rd angels' domain. Ten Ten dubbed as the Angel of Arms. An expert in weaponry; she knows how to handle and use different weapons. Stands five feet nine inches tall, has braided long brown hair, brown eyes and has a sexy athletic body. Currently Hyuuga Neji's girl friend" Lee and Kiba frowned at the said name and sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

This time it's Chouji who explained "every guy in here is wary of Hyuuga Neji. Tall, very good looking, has long straight black hair tied at the end of it; he's every girl's fantasy but what hled them back is his cold nature: harsh and arrogant, the martial arts genius of the Hyuuga clan. He alone here in this school had a grudge on his cousin Hinata"

Kiba said "I wanted to bash his face so many times but luckily he had Ten Ten; the only one who could control that temper of his"

Sasuke thought _"Interesting. A genius of the Hyuuga style martial arts"_ and they walked again but Kiba and Shino stopped suddenly when they were nearing Tsunade's house.

"Why did you guys stop? I thought you're coming with us" Lee asked

"I don't want to see that idiot. We might bump into him" Kiba complained while Shino just sighs.

Chouji said "No we probably won't. He's always a late riser anyway. Come on it's already 8:45 and you want to see Hinata don't you?" Kiba run up to them "Yeah. Haven't seen her yet since I have to feed Akamaru first" and he pat his dog that's still sleeping on his head.

They continued walking when suddenly Lee run ahead of them to hail a platinum haired boy who's playing a soccer ball. They caught up with Lee and he introduced him to Sasuke.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke" Lee said to the boy who nodded "Sasuke, this is Satoshi Kamiya one of our soccer star players"

"New blood eh? So you're the cause of the immediate assembly. Oi you lot, prepare corks now before we go to the auditorium. You'll need it"

"Why would we do that and what for?" Lee asked

"Are you daft man? Look at his face"

"What's wrong with his face?" Chouji asked

"Baka! He's too handsome for his own good and once he's introduced, the girls would scream like a banshee, enough for our eardrums to break" turning to Sasuke "The girls of this school are suckers for pretty faces except Ten Ten and Hinata-sama. Neji's also handsome and many consider him to have a fan club but he's off limits now because of Ten Ten. Plus no one messes with those two. And also even that cold face of yours won't help you for they will consider it a challenge. You'll have a fan club by noon, mark my words"

Lee, Kiba and Chouji nod their head in agreement. "It wouldn't matter to me. I believe there is still one angel you have to tell me about" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Satoshi spoke "Ah, you knew about Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten already?" he nodded "but haven't seen them yet huh?" he nodded again "ok, before I let you see their pictures, let me be the one to tell you about the 4th angel. Do you see that church? "hn" "from that area all the way to the hospital and medicine department, that's her domain. Konoha's fourth angel dubbed as the the Angel of Innocence and Kindness, Lady Hyuuga Hinata" his voice is filled with pride and Sasuke can see his eyes seem to shine.

"Heh, you seem infatuated with her"

"Of course I am!" Satoshi and Kiba said in unison .Lee burst into laughter because the two flushed with embarrassment

"Pls. continue..." Sasuke said and he cannot help but wonder why they call her that. She intrigued him very much

Satoshi cleared his throat and said "She stands five feet six inches tall, slim, elegant, soft spoken and shy. Blue hair with lavender eyes, porcelain skin and has a..ah...ah.." he cleared again his throat "a body to die for" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at this information.

"How did you know? She never wore revealing clothes! Oi you baka, speak up" Kiba said and grabbed Satoshi by the neck "Unhand me will you? I didn't see her actually. It's in a picture along with Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten (Shikamaru glared at him when Ino's name was brought up). Somebody took a picture of them while they are changing their clothes. I wonder why Hinata-sama's covering that body of hers" he looked like he's going to drool any moment.

Sasuke felt anger stirring in his heart because the conversation is taking a wrong turn and he didn't know why _"damn. Why am I feeling this? It's as if she really belongs to me now...."_

"Where did you get that picture? Where is it?" Kiba asked

"Heh Kiba, you wanna see that picture huh? Too late man, I burned it already" Satoshi said smugly

"Why you.."

For the first time Shino spoke "Stop it Kiba. It's not good to fantasize about her since she's not yours and she wouldn't like it you know" and he looked at Satoshi warningly. The latter paled. He's not a fool to cross a silent person, who knows what they could do to you. He coughed a bit and continued "erm..everybody likes her except Neji –don't know why- and she's currently under the tutelage of the head medic Tsunade-sama because she wants to be a doctor. She lives at the biggest room of the dormitory and last of all, she has that loud mouth and idiot of a best pal Naruto"

"Hn. I've met a man named Hatake Kakashi and a doctor Shizune"

"So you've met them huh? Naruto is an idiot which makes me wonder why Hinata-sama likes him. They became best friends years ago and he always makes her late for her classes but she doesn't seem to mind coz she's too kind"

After glancing at his watch, Shikamaru said "It's almost 9:30; we had to head back to the auditorium. And Satoshi is correct, if they see your face, girls would likely to stampede us so we are going into a secret passage that we few only knows. It held a gallery of the 4 angels so you may see what they look like"

And the boys headed to the back of the church and found a small door concealed by a large tapestry. They got in and true to his description, there are portraits hung every where; an under ground gallery. As they go farther, he saw 3 large oil paintings of girls.

Lee said "Those three portraits are painted from their pictures of last year's festival. Look there's Sakura-chan" Sasuke thought _"exotic beauty" _. Chouji spoke "The second one is Ino" _"A blond beauty. Model type"_ Kiba pointed the 3rd portrait which had two persons in it. "That is Ten Ten. The one to her left who looks like a girl is Neji" _"strong beauty and Neji does look like a girl"_

The Satoshi said "Come on, we have to hurry. Tsunade-sama will not like it if we'll be late"

Sasuke couldn't help but think this boy seem to be in a hurry. Yes, they are getting late but there is something in his voice that makes him feel he doesn't want to show him Hinata's portrait.

"Where's the 4th portrait?"

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want anybody to see her portrait anyway. Come on"

Sasuke just sighs and run after them but as that go to the right, something caught his eye; a single portrait hanging on the far side of the 3rd painting. He stopped and walked to it. The others too stopped when they felt that he isn't following them anymore and gone back to where he is. On the other hand, Sasuke felt rooted on the spot. He couldn't seem to move and his heart is beating wildly on his chest as he gazes into a portrait like the one he had seen before.

"Why is Hyuuga Hikari's portrait here?"

"Ne..that's the 4th angel, Hyuuga Hinata"

Kiba then said "She was praying then when Naruto called her. Then her hair became unbound when a sudden gust of wind filled the area. It's a perfect image, there we took her picture"

Sasuke didn't answer and stared again at the portrait as if he's memorizing every detail of the girl in it – clad in a lavender printed kimono, small hands clasped in a prayer, unbound long blue tresses lifted by the wind, and a half turned face at her caller, she's a sight to behold. _"Ruri-san didn't even bother to tell me she's this beautiful. It's a good thing that I've seen this before I face her or else I would look like an complete idiot gaping at her face when that time comes"_

Shikamaru said "Come on. You'll meet them later"

Sasuke nodded and they run all the way until they come to a door which leads them to the auditorium.

"Wait we need corks remember? Hmm..where did I put them before?" satoshi said and looked around some boxes at the corner of the passageway. "Ah! Here it is!" and gave them two each. Then he opened the door a crack to see what's happening outside and saw that the auditorium is so full and many teachers are waiting for them.

Kakashi saw him peeping and walked to them while reading a book "Yo! Come on it's already 9:45. Tsunade-sama's patience is wearing thin"

"Hai. Ne, Kakashi-sempai is the 4 angels here?"

"Nope. Naruto and Hinata haven't arrived yet. We will start now without them. Hey, what are you guys holding?"

"Ear plugs. Girls you know..."

Kakashi grinned "Yeah I got it. Can you give me too?"

Kiba laughed "sure sempai, here" and handed 2 pieces to Kakashi. Then they got out but Sasuke remained at the back. A sudden hush filled the area as Tsunade walked to the microphone "The reason for this assembly is to introduce a new student. He came from a noble family and is taking Business Management course. He grew up in a foreign country and decided to study here. Everyone, please welcome Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke then walked to Tsunade . The girls gaped at him especially Sakura and Ino. Then Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Satoshi and Kakashi put on their ear plugs and waited. Suddenly, the teachers were taken aback by the girls screams. Satoshi gave Sasuke "I told you so" look and smirked.

He sweat dropped when he heard what the girls are screaming about.

"Be my lover!!" "He's gorgeous!!" "I love you!!" "You're so hot!!" "You're more beautiful than Neji!!" "I'll give you anything you want!!"

Then more screams. The boys are staring at the girls sulkily. Sakura and Ino are arguing.

"He's mine Ino-pig!" "No, he's mine!" "I saw him first" "No you don't big forehead!"

But Sasuke wasn't listening to the screams that make his ears ring because he's scanning the crowd for the particular person he wanted to see _"Where is she?"_

Tsunade had had enough of the raucous and shouted at the microphone "BE QUIET!!!" the screaming suddenly stopped because seeing Tsunade angry is not a pretty sight.

"Shameful behavior girls. Really disappointing." Heaving a great sigh "Well, that's all for the day. Go back to your classes. Now!" and they started to leave but before that the girls gave him sexy smiles. Sasuke had a sinking feeling that girls would be breathing on his neck starting this day onwards. Then Tsunade took his arm and led him into the teachers to be introduced.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is Maito Gai; he's a martial arts teacher"

Sasuke thought _"I can see that. He's the older version of Lee"_. Then he looked at the man who wears a confident smile beside Gai "This is Sarutobi Asuma. He's the soccer team head coach. If you want to play, just approach him. You've met Kakashi before. He's the assistant soccer coach. Then this is Yuuhi Kurenai. The fashion department head" the pretty woman with crimson eyes smiled at him and shook his hand.

"And the last is Jiraiya, my husband. He teaches history" he nodded at the white haired old man. The Tsunade said "I haven't seen Naruto yet. Where is he?"

"He's probably with Hinata. Don't worry he'll show up"

"Kakashi, go and find them and bring them to the house" Kakashi nodded and left along with the other teachers. Lee and the others also started to leave "Ja Sasuke"

They returned to the house and Tsunade took Sasuke to her office saying " Naruto will be out of your way when you and Hinata talks. I will leave you now. She'll be here any moment" Sasuke nodded as she left then seated himself on the sofa. He couldn't explain why he's getting more and more agitated as the minutes pass by. Then he chided himself that he should be calm and cool. So what if he's going to meet her now? Leaning back on the sofa, he feels tired all of a sudden and closed hie eyes and instantly fell asleep.

TBC next...Sasuke meets Hinata...

A.N. I'm really sorry guys for taking this so long. Actually, I finished this chapter 3 weeks ago. I just don't have the time to type it due to my school works. I just had my finals on some subjects (jeezz, hope I passed) and also my deliberation which came out ok. Another final exam is coming my way so I won't be able to update for a while.

And also to my first flamer huggsslover (did I get it right?) thanks anyway. At least you gave a review. One more thing, I tend to make a lot of mistakes coz I'm just human.

Ummm...tell me guys if my description of the school is ok ne? I'm horrible when it comes to locations and directions. Well..that's all. Ja.


End file.
